


Back For Good

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you back for good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Back For Good  
> Year: 1995  
> Album: Nobody Else

_Whatever I said,_  
_Whatever I did_  
_I didn't mean it_  
_I just want you back for good_

I want you Back, Rose. I need you. You are the one who helped me become the man I am today. Without you, I'm nothing, just a lonely Time Lord with two big holes in his hearts. Why does the universe have to be so cruel? Why can't it just let me be happy? Why? I know I must deserve this for the things I have done in my past, but surely, if you can forgive me, then the universe should be able to.

Oh Rose, what will I ever do without you? You were my life, the only person who stopped me from going insane. I have never needed anyone like I need you.

I have found someone else to travel with; I know you would have wanted me to be with someone. To show them the wonders of the universe. The thing is, she's not you. She's nice, she's brave and she's cleaver, but she's not you. Everything you were is not in her. I miss you, more than everything in the universes.

Please come back Rose. Come back for good.

_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back for good_


End file.
